vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
123200-suggestion-elmos-wildstar-companions
Content ---- ---- You read it that fast? In theory, these are pretty good ideas. A few issues: -The benefits of having one (like extra bag space) may have to be somewhat tempered so it doesn't unbalance the game. -This would be a huge system to implement, and I can see it taking a long time before we ever see something on this scale -I think there may be copyright issues with calling them "ELMO" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually... I wouldn't mind backgammon tables being implemented in Wildstar as housing decor. Or using card tables and allowing you to queue up poker, blackjack, or baccarat. Or having little arcade machines in which we can have industrious community members program little arcade games. That'd be cool. | |} ---- They should just give us redstone technology =). | |} ---- are we playing an action mmo with pvp, dungeons and raids and never ending item level progression here or some kind of second life simulator ? i think there are probably much better game to rp and chat and play with pets than wildstar. only 1 consumer's opinion though. | |} ---- Well yeah, okay from a roleplay perspective perhaps. And admittedly I may be a little cynical. OP's Wildstar® branded variant of Pokemon was cleverly done within the context of the lore. Still, I thought Pokemon in WoW was dumb (though showing how out of touch I am, quite popular among some of its participants) and I think Pokemon in Wildstar would be dumb. | |} ---- Given the rich background and amazing lore coupled with the stylistic direction of the game... I have to disagree. Strongly. | |} ---- wildstar is in a weird spot, it clearly doesn't have appeal to role-players (disjointed, non-organic world that doesn't feel like a real world) and on the other hand it tries to be so much with housing and all that. but hey. my opinion here too: keep wildstar more on the "action" side. i don't think it will ever be popular as an "rp" thing. | |} ---- ... wat. | |} ---- ---- ---- wildstar world is not immersive. it feels like a "ride" more that a real place. go check Eso or Gw2 for a sense of grandeur and role-play. wildstar... jeez man... its like a McDonald land.... doesn't feel like a place where people would live. | |} ---- Dude, I worked on GW2 for a year. That game has 8 freaking years of lore and writing and story progression behind it. Of course it's immersive. But Wildstar has an even more immersive and and RP-friendly setting because -- hey, it's Nexus, who the hell knows what could happen? Let's try not to derail this thread with "how RP-friendly is Wildstar," kay? OP has a cool idea with great put-together and actual mockups. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Things that make a game especially good for rp: 1. A nice variety of locales that aren't overpopulated with NPCs so that we have plenty of settings. Enterable buildings that are furnished but not overburdened by NPCs are always appreciated. 2. A robust emote system. FFXIV's got probably the best emote system that I've personally experienced. The ability to tag an emote as so that it doesn't spam the chat with text, as well as the game's variety of expression emotes are just perfect. 3. Character customization, from physical appearance to clothing. "Casual" clothing is always appreciated by roleplayers, as we often do not want to always walk around in our armor. The ability to convey a more "basic citizenry" appearance is something we value highly. 4. Interactable objects in the game world (for example: seating, lighting, doors, the various display screens that WS has) Aaaaand SHIELD's about to start so I'll leave it there. There's plenty of other things that roleplayers appreciate but that aren't "unique" to RPers as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You haven't seen the RP plot my guild hangs out on... Our RP can be pretty hardcore. | |} ---- ---- Now that would be cool!! To have them on your plot to roam around!! Edit: And nothing wrong with having them while solo playing either. | |} ---- I agree with this. I don't mind the pet battle kind of minigame whatevers, but I've never been a huge fan of vanity pets as inventory storage or battle assistants. Gives me bad flashbacks to crappy KMMOs. xD Vanity pets that just follow you around (bonus if you can set em loose on one's housing plot) would be awesome, though. | |} ---- Totally agree! | |} ---- ---- ----